


Boca a Boca

by juniwinkle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Historical References, M/M, Merman Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Pirate Suho | Kim Junmyeon, Pirates, Taoho, mermans, sutao, taosu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniwinkle/pseuds/juniwinkle
Summary: Junmyeon, um pirata quase náufrago, não sabia o que poderia ser mais problemático que ser salvo por um tritão.





	Boca a Boca

**Author's Note:**

> Será que tem prorrogação? Porque nem nos 45 minutos do segundo tempo consegui enviar IUFHWEIUF Depois de batalhar pra conseguir um plot legal e, depois, conseguir enviar essa história com a internet terrível que eu tenho... OI POVOS. Pela primeira vez na minha vida tô escrevendo uma TaoHo e o tema é Era Vitoriana. Obrigada @xiuniverse e @hydeandseek por aguentarem meus surtos sobre a fic e espero que vocês passem a ter carinho por TaoHo tanto quanto tive ao escrever (porque tem cada interação linda deles...).
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura~
> 
> Twitter: @juniwinkle

Céu azul sem sombra de nuvens, sol brilhante e quente como sempre, o vento forte balançava as folhas das palmeiras altas e a areia fina formava uma cama para o corpo quase morto no meio daquela longa faixa de praia.

Céus! Corpo morto?

Bem, depois de ficar à deriva apoiado numa parte do casco de seu navio e ser quase afogado por uma onda forte, o corpo esguio deveria parar em algum lugar, não? E sorte a dele que não fora carregado apenas pelo mar traiçoeiro, agora mais calmo com a volta do sol; mas sim, por um filho daquelas águas tão profundas e misteriosas. Mais especificamente, um tritão que, vendo-o boiar sem destino e se debater para se salvar, ficou preocupado e decidiu lhe ajudar. Afinal, quem conhecia tão bem o oceano a ponto de saber como salvar o rapaz do próprio? Por esse motivo, nadou até a praia mais próxima, deixou-o na areia firme numa maré alta e, com ajuda dos antebraços, se aproximou ainda mais do outro. Sem tempo para ficar lhe observando, fez o possível para salvar o inconsciente, usando todos os métodos que conhecia e já estava acostumado a usar com todos os que já salvou do mar.

Sem resposta.

Como sua última esperança, o tritão se arrastou para se sentar próximo do rosto alheio, colou os lábios em seus semelhantes e, fechando as vias nasais entre o polegar e o indicador, soprou ar para dentro, repetindo aquele movimento várias vezes até que o rapaz finalmente mostrasse traços de vida. Afastou-se um tanto e se apoiou com as mãos uma de cada lado do outro na areia para lhe observar tossindo, debatendo-se e expelindo toda a água que havia engolido.

E então percebeu que não tinha notado em sua aparência — muito bonita, por sinal. A pele era levemente amorenada, beijada pelo sol; os cabelos negros e curtos escorriam lisos pelo rosto corado. A camisa puída de linho claro — provavelmente roubada de alguém — o mar fizera o favor de abrir o fecho de cordão, exibindo o peitoral com algumas cicatrizes e feridas; ainda havia uma faixa bordô ensopada amarrada no pescoço, a qual provavelmente deve ter escorregado de sua cabeça com as ondas tão fortes. Definitivamente lindo, um presente dos mares.

— Você... — O tritão saiu de seus devaneios ao ouvir, pela primeira vez, a voz alheia. O menor estava apoiado nos antebraços, os olhos ardendo levemente por conta do sal, mas não deixou de notar como estavam próximos. — Você me salvou, não foi? Como fez isso?

— Ah, eu só assoprei ar pra dentro da sua boca. — deu de ombros, achando adorável sua expressão confusa.

— Espera... — ficou pensativo por um momento até que pudesse ligar todos os pontos, surpreendendo-se com sua teoria. — VOCÊ ME BEIJOU!

— Você estava quase morrendo, não pense tanto sobre isso.

— Mas não muda o fato de que você me beijou! — exclamou novamente, afastando-se com a ajuda dos pés descalços e os antebraços.

— Cala a boca, eu salvei sua vida! — gritou estressado e, como uma mensagem de que deveria ficar frio, uma pequena onda se quebrou perto de sua cauda e a fez balançar um tanto.

O moreno olhou o tritão por completo e quase pulou para trás ao ver sua cauda esverdeada, quase da cor do mar, se balançando atrás do corpo moreno e de pele sem imperfeições. Não havia, também, notado os fios lisos e rosados, numa cor que nunca havia visto antes como cabelo de ninguém.

— Espera… você é uma sereia? — disse ainda mais espantado, levantando do chão e se afastando alguns passos para trás. — Uma sereia me beijou! E olha que eu nem sabia que vocês existiam mesmo.

— Na verdade, sou um tritão. — sentou-se na areia, lavando as mãos com a espuma do mar que passou perto de sua cauda. — O tritão que "te beijou" e que não tem culpa se te contaram a história errada. Por quê? Quer outro beijo?

— Não! — respondeu em tempo récorde, olhando-o estranho, e ficou sem entender quando ele começou a rir. — Por que está rindo?

— Porque não consigo entender qual o problema de termos encostado nossas bocas, oras! Já que, primeiro, eu só estava tentando salvar sua vida; segundo, você poderia ter sido beijado por... Sei lá, uma sangue-suga?; terceiro, o que tem de mais ser beijado por mim?

— Eu nem te conheço! E... e... — tentava arranjar um argumento que validasse todo seu surto, que não precisasse dizer que era tímido demais para aquele tipo de coisa. Espera… ele não havia se apresentado e Junmyeon sabia que qualquer pirata tinha autorização para cobrar apresentações. Após apontar sua espada em direção ao pescoço alheio, estufou o peito e, com a expressão mais séria que havia treinado por tanto tempo no espelho, pediu em tom forte para o tritão: — Apresente-se para mim, agora! Senão eu... — E só então notou que sua mão estava vazia. Olhou de volta para o coldre do cinto e viu que estava arrebentado, vazio também. — Merda, minha espada! — correu para perto do mar, como se pudesse a enxergar no meio do oceano, no entanto se afastou em pulinhos quando a água fria encostou em seus pés.

— Vocês piratas são muito engraçados. — O tritão capturou a atenção de Junmyeon, que lhe olhou com os cenhos franzidos. — Dizem que querem conquistar os Sete Mares, mas foi só uma ondinha chegar que você saiu correndo. Dizem que são corajosos e valentes, mas têm medo de beijo. O que vocês querem, afinal? E, bem, me chamo Zitao.

O moreno abriu a boca várias vezes para contestar, porém, além de não sair nada, decidiu que seria mais fácil ignorar e continuar o que precisava ser feito. Não sabia onde estava, nem onde o restante da tripulação estava — se não estivessem no túmulo dos mares, claro —, só sabia de uma coisa: não estava mais no porto de Londres, isso era fato. Olhava de um lado ao outro e só via a gigantesca faixa de areia branca. Para frente, só oceano. Para trás, rochedos altos de pedras irregulares, muitas delas trilhavam ao mar, parecendo fechar os dois lados daquela praia.

Talvez teria uma chance de enxergar qualquer tipo de coisa que estivesse além se ficasse lá do alto. Bloody Mary, navio do qual fazia parte da tripulação, era uma grande embarcação e, na hora que foi bombardeado, suas velas com uma caveira vermelha estavam içadas, então seria muito fácil de ver seus restos mortais se estivessem naquela praia.

— Não vai me responder? — perguntou Zitao, deitado de bruços na parte rasa da praia e com o rosto deitado nas mãos apoiadas numa pedra mediana dali.

— Hm… Não. — respondeu ríspido, mais por estar desatento que querendo ser grosseiro. Estava motivado a escalar aquele rochedo como se fosse sua única chance de reencontrar uma parte de si, portanto seu cérebro apenas mirabolava planos de como fazer aquilo. — Acha que consigo escalar essas pedras?

— Nem que você quisesse muito. — pôde ouvir, pela primeira vez, uma risada do pirata concentrado em espremer a água de sua bandana e a amarrar de volta em sua testa, o nó meio de lado.

— Então só me resta esperar. — disse enquanto se sentava na areia, de frente para o tritão curioso com aquela afirmação. — Esperar ser achado, ou esperar até morrer mesmo.

Os dois acabaram rindo sem graça e ficaram num silêncio tão sem graça quanto. Junmyeon realmente não tinha lá muitas esperanças de reencontrar seus amigos. Ali parecia ser uma ilha por causa da extensão não muito grande e, se tentassem atracar, o navio poderia quebrar novamente com a quantidade de pedras espalhadas, indo até o mar. Também, por que fariam tanto caso de um marinheiro que se perdeu em sua primeira oportunidade de lutar?

— Como… — Zitao, timidamente quis quebrar o silêncio com uma conversa. — Como veio parar no mar?

— Longa história. — aproximava os joelhos dobrados do tronco e os abraçava levemente. O tritão se sentou sem sair do lugar, a água batendo em sua cintura, e meneou a cabeça, indicando que estava esperando a história ser contada. — Tudo bem… Estávamos passando próximos a um porto que planejávamos invadir. Não chegamos a fazer nada, apenas estávamos tentando seguir o mar calmo até atracar em alguma praia pra descansar. Mas, próximos de chegar, inimigos passaram por nosso navio; fomos invadidos e obrigados a expulsar aquelas ratazanas. Um deles tentou me encurralar próximo à borda, mas fomos bombardeados e eu caí no mar quando o navio se balançou.

— Por isso você acha que eles não vão vir te resgatar, não é?

— Exato. O navio deve estar aos pedaços e talvez mais tripulantes podem ter caído no mar. Isso se tiver sobrado algum vivo. — suspirou pesaroso, voltando a olhar para as pequenas ondas.

Não gostava muito de pensar que os melhores amigos que pôde arranjar — mesmo sempre lhe sacaneando de alguma forma — podiam estar mortos. Nunca mais os veria, nem navegariam e lutariam juntos pelo objetivo fantasioso de dominar os Sete Mares. Zitao, percebendo que estava triste e devaneando sobre isso, tentou novamente escolher outro assunto e aproveitou para tirar a dúvida que rondava seus pensamentos.

— Queria saber por que ficou tão bravinho quando te beijei. — O pirata ergueu a sobrancelha curioso com a pergunta. — A madame está se guardando para seu marido e eu não estou sabendo?

— Não. — revirou os olhos e resistiu muito para não rir com o humor do outro. — Eu tenho colocado qualquer coisa à frente de relacionamentos e coisas desse tipo pra tentar subir de cargo no Bloody Mary, então não sei muito bem como reagir a… investidas como essa.

— Então se a investida fosse sua, você não iria surtar? Interessante… — De braços cruzados, decidiu provocar com um sorriso ladino, mesmo que achasse o motivo bonito, até.

— Eu não disse isso! — protestou indignado, de cenhos franzidos. Chegou a desfazer sua pose para avançar nele, ou alguma ideia impulsiva que involuntariamente passou por sua cabeça, porém decidiu se sentar novamente, pernas esticadas e se apoiando com as mãos. — Mas… Hm… Precisa ser demorado?

O tritão não se aguentou e teve que rir daquela pergunta tão inesperada, chegando a cobrir o rosto com uma das mãos. Junmyeon, sem entender, lhe perguntava o porquê da reação tão exagerada e ficou emburrado ao ser respondido com apenas um gesto para que deixasse para lá.

— Se você quiser, pode ser. Saiba que não estou te impedindo. — deu de ombros, não aguentando mais tantas perguntas.

Junmyeon era um pirata corajoso, não era? Então qual era o problema de tentar?

Arrepiado dos pés à cabeça com a temperatura da água, aproximou-se do que estava sentado — e surpreso com aquilo tudo, mas apenas deixou acontecer sem falar nada. Era um pirata corajoso, não era? Se enfrentar monstros marinhos era fácil em sua mão — ou talvez em seus sonhos —, por que beijar um tritão seria tão difícil?

Respirou fundo. Fechou o punho. Estufou o peito. Era um pirata corajoso não era? Era sim, não era? Chegou a morder o lábio inferior em nervosismo, tudo se passava em câmera lenta em sua cabeça tão confusa com tudo aquilo. Era sim, era muito corajoso. Segurou o rosto bonito com uma das mãos e, de olhos fechados, mergulhou em todos aqueles sentimentos estranhos, tão desconhecidos quanto os tais Sete Mares para si. Zitao, mesmo surpreso, não rejeitaria nunca um selar tão delicado quanto aquele, muito menos quando foi calmamente evoluindo para um beijo terno, suave quanto as ondas que insistiam em bater nos dois imersos naquela confusão.

— Satisfeito? — sussurrou ainda próximo aos lábios do tritão, que sorria sem saber o porquê. Junmyeon realmente queria saber, e feriria muito seu ego que demorou tanto para inflar saber que falhou ao enfrentar a batalha mais difícil de sua vida.

— Muito. — ousou em depositar mais um selar nos lábios avermelhados e bagunçar os fios negros ainda úmidos apenas de implicância. — Você é o pirata mais fofinho que já salvei, sabia?

O moreno, sem muita paciência para implicância, decidiu responder aquilo da melhor forma possível: jogou um pouco de água no rosto de Zitao. Felizmente, adorava brincadeiras daquele tipo e não demorou muito para travarem uma guerra de água à beira do mar, como duas crianças bobas rindo sem parar. Como golpe mortal, o tritão decidiu jogar água com ajuda de sua cauda, deixando o outro novamente todo ensopado, contudo com energia para vingar cada gotícula caída em seu corpo.

  


— Aquele não é… Ei, cabeça de ostra! — Junmyeon ouviu a voz tão conhecida chamar ao longe e, no momento em que passou a fitar as duas figuras altas ao longe, levou mais água na cara, chegando a cair para trás com a colisão.

— Era ali que o idiota estava o tempo todo? Brincando com aquele peixão? — Sehun disse entredentes à Chanyeol, ambos raivosos e marinheiros no Bloody Mary. — Junmyeon, ratazana remelenta! O capitão vai te matar!

— Quê? Vocês estão vivos? — O menor pôde se levantar, surpreso ao ver os amigos entre uma fenda nas pedras distantes que fechavam o outro lado da praia. — Vivos? Ah, isso é bom! Muito, muito bom! Eu pensei que vocês estivessem mortos, sabia?

— Claro que estamos! Praga ruim é mais difícil de matar. — exclamou Chanyeol, rindo logo depois. — Agora anda logo que o capitão está furioso com você, idiota.

  
Sequer teve tempo de se despedir e correu para perto dos amigos, abraçando-os com força antes de levar uma bronca e um castigo do capitão. Ainda bem que Junmyeon era um pirata corajoso. Muito corajoso.

**Author's Note:**

> Inkspired: https://getinkspired.com/pt/story/33538/boca-a-boca/  
Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/156177649-boca-a-boca


End file.
